The literature teaches numerous methods for attaching auxiliary eyeglasses to primary eyeglasses. Magnetically attached auxiliary eyeglass attachments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,054 to Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,691 to Ku, Canadian patent application No. 2,180,714 to Chao, Canadian patent application No. 2,235,897 to Chao, Canadian patent application No. 2,236,025 to Ku, Canadian patent application No. 2,235,088 to Madison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao, Canadian patent No. 2,223,295 to Chao, German patent application No. DE 43 16 698 to Karp, PCT application No. WO 026718 to Zelman, Canadian patent application No. 2,235,917 to Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,611 to Ku, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177 to Nishioka, PCT application no. WO 9009611 to Stemme, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,611 to Ku. International patent publication no. WO90/09611 to Stemme also teaches auxiliary glasses with a magnet located on the auxiliary bridge which extends backwardly to the primary bridge, which is also equipped with a magnet corresponding to the auxiliary magnet.
The insertion of magnets into such small items is difficult and costly. Also, there are several other drawbacks associated with the use of magnets in eyeglasses. As the strength of the magnets weakens, the security of attachment will become ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,864 to the present inventor, Ng, teaches a magnet-free method of attaching auxiliary lenses that provides for clips at various places around the outer perimeter of the auxiliary lenses. The clips engage the primary spectacles.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/699,391 filed Oct. 31, 2000 by the present inventor, Ng, teaches an auxiliary spectacle apparatus wherein auxiliary lenses have a mechanical fastener on the bridge for releasably engaging the bridge portion of the primary frames in a manner which provides security of attachment in all directions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,323 to Chao also teaches an auxiliary spectacle wherein auxiliary lenses have a mechanical fastener on the bridge for releasably engaging the bridge portion of the primary frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,407 to Sheffield teaches a prescription lens attachable to a safety glass frame. The safety glass frame is provided with a center cross pin and indentation on an inner surface of the safety glass frame. A prescription frame configured to be attached to the inside of the safety frame includes separate prescription lenses and a central clip that clips onto the cross pin of the safety glass frame. The outer ends of the prescription frame are provided with angular locking ends that are pressed into the indentation on the safety glass frame. Thus, the prescription lens frame is held onto the safety glass frame between the safety glass frame and the person""s eyes. However, this configuration requires that special prescription glasses must be prepared, which glasses can not be used without the special safety glasses.
It would be desirable to have an auxiliary eye protection apparatus which attaches to primary spectacles and which did not rely on magnets, and did not require an auxiliary bridge. Such a system should allow for the auxiliary eye protection to extend over and around the primary lenses, the primary frames, and the primary bridge.
The present invention provides a spectacle apparatus, comprising: (a) a visor adapted for fitting on a primary spectacle, said visor having a central portion corresponding in location to a bridge on said primary spectacle; (b) a projection extending reward from said central portion of said visor, said projection configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle; and (c) a protrusion extending from said projection, said protrusion configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle, said protrusion and said projection configured to be releasably received by said bridge on said primary spectacle; wherein said visor is configured to extend laterally beyond said primary spectacles.
In one embodiment the visor is configured to extend rearward around said primary spectacles.
In another embodiment the visor further comprises a malleable border. The malleable border may be located at an edge of said central portion of said visor.
The invention may further comprise a second projection, said second projection configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle. The projection and said second projection may be configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle at respectively opposite sides of said bridge. The respectively opposite sides of said bridge may be located at top and bottom of said bridge. In another embodiment, the respectively opposite sides of said bridge are located at left and right of said a vertical member located on said bridge. The second projection may have a second protrusion extending from said second projection, said second protrusion configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle. The projection and said second projection may comprise a plurality of projections and a pair of second projections, each arranged in parallel.
The projection may be elastic. The projection may be formed integrally with said visor.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises: (a) a visor adapted for fitting on a primary spectacle, said visor having a central portion corresponding in location to a bridge on said primary spectacle; (b) a projection extending reward from said central portion of said visor, said projection configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle; (c) a protrusion extending from said projection, said protrusion configured to have an interference fit with said bridge on said primary spectacle, said protrusion and said projection are configured to be releasably received by said bridge on said primary spectacle; and (d) a malleable border on an edge of said visor.